


The Transformation

by thesoravee



Series: Impmon/BeelzemonXReader Series [7]
Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: F/M, Holy crap I'm writing a story with chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoravee/pseuds/thesoravee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Note: This story is discontinued due to me pointing out everything wrong with this story to myself. I discussed it with a few others, and currently, we're trying to figure out how to improve my story. However, I will be creating a different, hopefully better version of this at some point. I plan to leave this up, though, as an example of what NOT to do when writing a reader-insert.</p><p>One minute you're human; the next, you're a Digimon. You want to find out the cause of your transformation, no matter who you need to talk to, or what it takes.</p><p>Meanwhile, a certain Impmon is pestering you during your search for answers.</p><p>(Female oriented, and reader is tomboyish. Not to mention, holy cow, this is an actual story that I'm writing--chapters and everything. ;U; First time doing this, too, so I hope everything turns out alright!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, my stuff kept getting cut off in the end notes. So, just gonna post what I said at the bottom here.
> 
> "So...I think I might have just roped myself into writing a chapter-based story. Crapbaskets. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story! C> I wrote this around...1 AM, though, and it took me about 45 minutes before I finally went to sleep. I and a few friends proofread it a little while ago, and here I am posting it now. But like I said, I really hope you enjoyed this one!
> 
> Note: the bit with the heart was actually based off of myself. Occasionally, my heart likes to make it so that I have trouble breathing, and it's especially worse whenever I feel panicky. Eff you, body, just eff you. ;u;
> 
> Second Note: Impmon's OOC-ness shall be explained (somewhat) in the next chapter, then even further in the third."
> 
> Digimon (c) Bandai Namco
> 
> You (c) Impmon/Beelzemon

You woke up with a soft groan, rubbing your head. It was pounding like crazy, as if you were having a migraine. Slowly sitting up, you took in your surroundings, your blurry vision eventually settling and your eyes adjusting to the dark.

...Wait, it’s nighttime? And you’re _outside_?

“What the…?” you muttered, standing up. Everything looked...taller for some reason, as if you were lower on the ground. A soft wind whistled by, making your skin tingle all over your body. Oddly enough, however, you didn’t shiver, even though there must have been a slight chill from the gust.

_...Wait a minute._

Out of your peripheral vision, you perceived something...purple? Looking down, you notice not only purple fur— _fur!—_ but also clawed feet! And...you're _naked_ ; no clothes at all! And your hands! They’re covered in red gloves, and you only have three fingers instead of five! Your eyes widen as you reach up to brush the large weight on your head, realizing those were your now-enlarged ears, drooping downwards somewhat however a bit rigid.

You immediately screamed as you felt something brush against your leg, falling over onto your side. The culprit—or “object”, rather—swished behind you gently. Your shocked expression locked onto the thing—it was the same hue as your fur, pointy at the end, and it was connected above your rear end. Something clicked in your brain.

_‘I have a tail!?’_

“OK, OK...look, this...this is all just a dream! I don’t really have a tail, I’m a normal human, I’m... _me_!!”

You winced softly, grasping your suddenly frantically-beating heart; with every breath you took, it felt like a dagger was piercing the vital organ. Ever since you reached the age of eleven, your body tended to have random periods of time where it was excruciating to take even the smallest of breaths. Hunched over and unable to move, you gasped desperately whenever you needed air despite the pain that came with it. You sat there for a few minutes, with only your shallow breathing being audible amidst the quiet night.

“N’aw, is da wittle Digibabe hurt?” a voice half-snarled, half-cackled from a few yards away. Finally able to breathe due to your heart settling down, you removed your hand from your chest, glaring at the unknown figure.

“That...could've been _fatal,_  you asshole!” you retorted, unable to perceive this person’s ignorance and lack of sympathy. As the owner of the voice stepped into the light under a dimly-lit streetlamp, you immediately retracted your thought of it being a person.

Wait...he looks just like you!

“Well, jus’ be glad yer alive right now, toots! Else I couldn’t ‘ave seen yer pretty face alive an’ well!” he replied—essentially ignoring your condition—and trotted towards you. You let out a small growl, backing away.

“Come any closer, and I’ll—!”

“You’ll _what_ , Digibabe? Kiss me to death?” the small purple... _thing_ came even closer to your presence, and...thrusted his hand upward? You suddenly felt a wall of fire sear the fur on your back, and you let out a yelp, launching forward out of instinct. He caught you in his arms, tilting your head up towards his own. He gave a smirk—hinting of a seductive manner—and your lips were mere centimeters away from his own.

You were frozen in...fear? Shock from the sudden flames? Something else? You couldn’t tell.

“Yer too pretty of a Digimon t’be roamin’ the streets at night like this. C’mon with me; I’ll take good care o’ ya…~”

You _highly_ disliked his tone; desiring was the main factor, and underneath was a bit of force if he didn’t get his way.

Instead of the pacifistic response he hoped for, he was delivered a slap across the face. Growling, he rubbed his face; it was especially red and inflamed seeing as you gained the attribute of having claws.

“You Digimon...bitch! …You _Digibitch_!!”

Eyes widening in fear again, you took off in a full sprint, however you had trouble running given your much shorter stature, not to mention the fact that this Digimon was clearly much better at pursuing you than you were outrunning him. Another idea clicked in your brain.

He said you were a...Digimon. Immediately, you came to a realization: Takato, Rika, and Henry! They have Digimon, maybe they know how to fix this!

Knowing that Rika’s home was the closest, you decided to try to evade your pursuer there. By this point, you had gotten slightly used to your new form (due to it being biped like humans)—and your body experienced a sudden boost of adrenaline—so as a result you managed to pick up a little bit of speed. Cursing you as he trailed behind, your attacker began to resort to throwing fireballs in your direction.

Wait, _fireballs_? As if the wall of fire wasn’t enough—!!

“When I kill ya, I’m gonna absorb yer data! _Badaboom_!!” he shouted, hopping inti the sky to unleash fireball upon fireball upon fireball. You managed to dodge each projectile, however they were all incredibly close to hitting you; due to this, you could feel the immense heat radiating off of them before colliding with the ground and exploding.

Looking up, you desperately searched for Rika’s home. Ah, there, only a minute or so away! You’re almost there; you can do this!

“Get back here an’ _fight_ , you coward!”

Another fireball was thrown in front of you. This time, however, it landed on the ground in front of your feet, so you were tripped up slightly, which ultimately slowed you down. After a few moments after the small interference, however, you regained speed.

Now in front of Rika’s door, you panted heavily from the fatigue from running. You had only a few seconds before you would be caught, and there wasn’t enough time to knock on the door and wait for an answer. Instead, you complied with the very first idea that formed in your head.

This idea led to you lying in a bloody mess on Rika’s living room floor, surrounded by glass shards of the now-broken window in the front entrance.

~~§~~

Renamon shot up from her meditation, distracted by the shattering sound. Rika, on the other hand, had awoken from her sleep, glaring at Renamon in an irritated fashion.

“Go check it out,” the girl muttered nonchalantly, almost coldly, to her partner. The fox Digimon nodded in response, standing and heading out of the room to briefly survey the area.

This will be easy to deal with, given that only the most petty of beings would break into a small home like this.

Prepared to only take on a robber or two, Renamon charged a small Diamond Storm attack, however the true sight she came across astonished her slightly. Instead of people pillaging for money...she witnessed a small, purple Digimon lying on the ground in a pool blood.

Was that... _Impmon_!?

Rushing over, she lifted the Digimon into her arms, staying quiet as to not wake the neighboring humans.

“Impmon! What happened to you!?” she hissed. No response. “...Impmon!?"

The small Digimon rolled its head in her direction, its eyes a faint dim hue.

“Imp...who…?” came out a cracked voice. Despite the interference in their voice, Renamon could tell it was female.

That voice...sounded familiar.

“Don’t waste your strength,” the fox ordered, hurrying to Rika’s room, placing the Digimon on a spare blanket before heading to the bathroom to grab ointment, peroxide, tweezers, gauze, cottonballs, and other supplies.  
  
All the while, Renamon swore she saw a pair of green eyes watching from afar.


	2. Help From the Digimon Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my fic thing, I'm boosting everyone's ages up. So, all the Tamers are now 15, 16 years old (save for Ai and Mako, who'd be 7 to 8 due to the time skip). Might go with 16, so that makes Ai and Mako 8. Since there's some adult-ish things mentioned in the stuff I write, having the kiddies be at 12 years old and 4 years old would be kinda...awkward. 8'U Anyway, enjoy~
> 
> Digimon (c) Bandai Namco
> 
> You (c) Impmon/Beelzemon

A soft morning light shone through the blinds of the window of Rika’s bedroom, gently reflecting off the blanket you were covered up with. As you slept, Renamon was kneeling to the ground and stared at your static figure, seemingly motionless due to her amount of concentration. Rika, stepping out of the shower and wearing a long, draping orange towel, also looked towards you.

“Still hasn’t woken up?” The girl asked nonchalantly.

“Still hasn’t woken up,” Renamon replied, her tone matching that of her Tamer’s. Sighing, Rika approached her closet and began to dress herself. As it was chilly outside due the climate transitioning to Fall (specifically, it was late August), she slipped on a pair of jeans accompanied by a blue and white t-shirt with a light jacket—purple in color—to cover up her arms. Sitting on her sleeping mat (which she named her “bed”), Rika glanced at you once more. You were covered in medical wrap from head to toe, given your reckless idea from last night.

“You’re… _sure_ this isn’t Impmon?” she inquired once more, wanting to make sure she knew who she was dealing with.

“Yes, Rika. The voice I heard from last night was female, not that… _screeching_ that Impmon calls his voice.”

As if on cue upon the fact they mentioned you, your eyes slowly opened, with your vision being dull and blurry, however after a few moments, your eyes adjusted to the room around you. You attempted to sit up, however instead were met with sharp, stinging pains all over your body, and with a wince, you immediately laid back down. Rika commented on your failed attempt to raise yourself with a snarky tone.

“What, did you forget you just jumped into my window last night? You’re covered in deep cuts, and even a few gashes. Don’t push yourself.”

Grunting, you looked to Rika and began to speak, albeit softly, seeing as you were injured. “Nice to see you too, Rika.”

The girl narrowed her eyes suspiciously at you; you assumed she wanted to know how you knew her name (after all, how would a stray  _Digimon_ know who she is?). Meanwhile, Renamon was silent and kept her gaze on you as if trying to analyze you in some way. Gulping slightly, you admittedly felt incredibly unnerved from the tension, especially given that you’ve seen the brutality of the duo that is Renamon and Rika. Granted, though, they wouldn’t attack you seeing as you were at a heavy disadvantage, not to mention that you haven’t attacked them first to initiate a fight.

Suddenly, you both heard Renamon breathe your name, and your heads snapped in the fox Digimon’s direction. Renamon smirked in a smug manner, however only slightly; judging by her expression, you could tell she knew she was right. “That _is_ your name, is it not?”

“Y-Yes…” you replied meekly. “Yes it is.”

“I thought so…your voice sounded heavily familiar.”

Rika’s previously stoic expression had now been replaced with one of slight shock, surprise, and worry. “What…what happened to you!?” she exclaimed, astonished by your new form.

“That’s the thing, Rika. I don’t know. I just…woke up like this last night! …And got attacked by some jackass Digimon. He looked…like me, actually.”

Both Rika and her partner scowled, instantly knowing who you were on about. “Looks like that fool Impmon is playing pranks again,” Renamon noted, her smirk dropping and finally breaking her gaze away from you, and instead focusing on Rika. “Shall I search for him, Rika?”  
  
“No,” the girl commanded. “We’ll fight him only if he shows his sorry tail here.”

Wait, wait, wait…the event that occurred last night was only a _prank_? …No, it couldn’t have been; it was far too serious to be one! …Right?

You would ask about that later, however, since you had other matters in mind. You decided to interject, changing the subject.

“Uh, excuse me…” you began. “Would either of you mind making some breakfast? I’m starving.”

Renamon nodded in response and trekked towards the door that led out of Rika’s room, reaching to slide it over. Your next response…astounded her.

“Th-Thanks, by the way…For patching me up.”

Granted, you knew she was not used to receiving thanks for matters such as this, so weren't surprised once Renamon turned and could only stare at you for a few more moments before heading out of the room as silently as before. You sighed softly once she left, feeling slightly embarrassed over the awkward moment, despite knowing what would occur. Still, though, you believed Renamon deserved thanks for all the work she put forth to nurture you back to health. Nearby, you heard beeping noises and looked over to see Rika texting on her cellphone.

“Rika…what’re you doing?”

“Telling Takato and Henry to meet up next week. They need to hear about this.”

“But why next week of all times?”

“You’re in no shape to be walking, let alone even sit up. Next week should give you some time for your injuries to heal,” she replied, pressing the send button once she finished her message. After, she reached into one of her jean pockets and slipped the phone there.

“I suppose you have a point…” you agreed. Rika turned to you again, a serious aura radiating from her body.

“Do you remember _anything_ that happened to you before…this?”

You shook your head. “No…I just woke up like this. And…my head was pounding for some reason.”

Sighing, Rika laid back on her bed, staring intently at the ceiling. In her usual nonchalant manner, she spoke to you again. “We’ll wait for next week and see what happens, I suppose,” she finished, most likely not having much more to say regarding your condition.

For the next while, the two of you were left in a soft silence between each other, with only the sounds of the popping, crackling, and sizzle of cooking food echoing around the house.


	3. Happy Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is actually based on an inside joke between my boyfriend and myself. In the plot outline I created, whenever I refer to the group as a whole, I call them "happy friends", and so as a result from seeing me type it so much, my boyfriend now calls them that, too. C':
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter~
> 
> Digimon (c) Bandai Namco
> 
> You (c) Impmon/Beelzemon

Today was the day to meet up with Takato, Henry, and their Digimon.

By this point, many of your wounds were healed, however the deeper gashes, while in the process of healing, were still vulnerable to being split open if you overexerted yourself. On the bright side, though, you could at least walk with few troubles. Heading to Rika’s bathroom, you turned on the large bathtub faucet, watching the water as it gushed from the open end, splashing onto the bottom of the tub soon after. Once the tub began to fill with water, the splashing sound became quieter, as there was no longer a bottom surface for the water to hit.

You were too short to take showers now, so a small bath was all that would suffice.

Once the water was high enough, you switched off the faucet and climbed over the tub wall, sitting in the water. You stared at your reflection for a few small moments; while this wasn’t _completely_ new to you, you still weren’t entirely used to your new body. Not to mention…how would your mother feel, given that you haven’t been able to go home for the past week? Sooner or later, she would notify your older brother, too, who is a senior in college by this point. You yourself were a junior in high school…or would still be, if you were a human.

Sighing, and pushing the memories into the back of your mind, you reached for the blue washcloth Rika laid out for you. Renamon notified you that Digimon didn't need to take baths daily like humans, however due to your nature you felt unclean whenever you had to skip a day without bathing, even if you weren’t dirty in reality.

After you finished cleaning yourself up, you climbed out the tub and retrieved a towel—also blue—that you had been using for the past week. It was essentially like wearing a dress, seeing as you were half its height, so it draped across the floor heavily. Once you finished drying off, you headed to the car where Rika awaited; Renamon, however, was nowhere to be found.

“Where’s Renamon?” you asked, getting into the passenger seat once she opened the door for you. Rika replied as she reached over you and closed the door as well, given that your shorter arms weren’t able to reach.

“She went on ahead.”

“…As in, just left.”

“Mhm. Besides, she knows where we’re going, anyway.”

You, on the other hand, had no idea what location awaited you, seeing as you’ve only met the Digimon at the homes of their respective Tamers.

She turned the ignition, successfully starting up the car, before pulling off and heading towards the designated area. Knowing that Rika wasn’t much for conversation, you didn’t bother to attempt to spark any small talk. As a result…everything seemed to pass by much slower.

After about fifteen minutes (which felt like an eternity), Rika parked in a small lot that was next to a large forest, and the both of you got out of the car. Most of the trees still retained their luscious green leaves, however many began to transition, being dotted with the occasional red, yellow, and orange leaves. It was as if a small fire was slowly engulfing the leaves until each one of them became part of the flames, turning their shared tree into a blazing magnificence that only came for a single part of the year.

This was precisely why Fall was your favorite season.

“We can go sightseeing later. Let’s go,” Rika demanded, shoving her hands into the pockets of her jacket, then proceeded to walk on without you. “Wait up!” you pleaded, clumsily running after her. After even more minutes of walking, the two of you finally came across a small clearing where you heard laughing and chatter. You smiled instantly once you and Rika emerged from the more crowded area of the forest, seeing the small group below. Takato laughed playfully as he tickled Guilmon, while Terriermon balanced on Henry’s shoulder as the teen scribbled down some notes from a textbook he was reading. Renamon, meanwhile, leaned against a tree silently, watching as Guilmon and Takato played.

“Hey,” Rika blankly stated, going towards the group. Guilmon waved cutely at her, then looked to you, almost in a…disappointed way.

“Rika…was that your ‘surprise’? Bringing Impmon here to play with us?”

You scowled in response, disliking the fact you could be so easily confused with the likes of that idiot. “I’m completely different,” you remarked. Terriermon hopped down from Henry's shoulder curiously, smiling as his dark eyes focused on you.

“Guilmon over there’s being a bit dumb today; _I_  knew ya weren’t Impmon!” he laughed, then suddenly stopped, smile going away.

“But seriously, who are ya?”

Guilmon smiled in a goofy manner, waving his paw again. “Oh, oh, maybe she’s another type of Impmon! A…Girly Impmon!”

Before you could open your mouth to retort, Rika decided to explain your situation, reminding Takato, Henry, and the Digimon about who you were and what happened.

“…and so, our friend here was turned into an Impmon last week, and has no idea why. Any questions?” she finished, sitting on a nearby park bench. You sat next to her, however she needed to lift you up, given your height. Henry pursed his eyebrows together in thought, before sighing and shaking his head. “Nothing…Doesn’t help that I haven’t heard of anything like this before.”

Takato did the same, looking towards you apologetically. “Me neither, sorry…But maybe we can search around for clues at some point. Preferably, during a break, since, you know, we have school.” You nodded to the goggle-wearing boy; granted, you were a bit disappointed, seeing as the next break wasn’t until December, however you were glad you could all search period. Next to him, Guilmon blinked, staring at you.

“So…she _isn’t_ a Girly Impmon?” he asked innocently, tilting his head.

Takato chuckled softly, scratching the back of his head. “No…She’s our friend from school as Rika said, remember?”

“But she doesn’t look like your friend, Takatomon. She looks like a Girly Impmon.”

“Because she _was_ transformed into a…’Girly’ Impmon.”

“So, Takatomon, doesn’t that make her a Girly Impmon and not a human?”

“…Sure, Guilmon. Sure.”

You slapped your hand to your forehead harshly in the manner of a facepalm, leaving a slight red mark where you were hit. Guilmon rushed over, looking concerned for your welfare.

“A-Are you OK, Girly Impmon? Why did you hit yourself…?”

Groaning, you glared to the saurian Digimon. With an irritated tone, you repeated what Rika shared with the group previously.

“But that still doesn’t make sense, Girly Impmon!”

“…You know what? Fine, whatever. Just call me that.”

Terriermon popped up next to you, smiling again as he giggled softly, placing an ear on your shoulder as you looked towards him.

“Can I call you that too~?”

“…Sure.”

A shrill voice, coming from the treetops, interrupted your small conversation.

“Lookie here, f’it ain’t dem Tamers an’ their pets!”

That “Impmon” jackass jumped out of the tree, crossing his arms and smirking towards your group. Once his eyes landed on you, he immediately burst out into laughter. “Yer…Yer dat Digibabe from last week! Oh, you shoulda seen the look on yer face when ya thought I was gonna hurt ya~!”

The Tamers and Digimon—save for Rika and Renamon, as they already knew what happened—glanced towards you; ignoring their gazes, you growled and leered at Impmon, seething with anger. Upon scanning your small scars as well as the larger ones wrapped in gauze, Impmon cackled further.

“Oh, an’ when ya jumped into dat window? _Man_ was dat funny! Whew…” Impmon wiped a small tear from his eye, still smirking. “Too bad yer a bit of a sight fer sore eyes now, Digibabe~”

Feeling himself suddenly be picked up by a much taller force, Impmon began to scream and struggle. Renamon, having grasped his bright red neckerchief, turned his body towards her face, narrowing her eyes. “Get away from here,” she declared coldly.

“Mmm…does another Digibabe wanna get some o’ dis~?”

“…Hardly.”

She dropped him to the ground harshly while you continued to burn holes through the imbecile with your glare. Here he was, knowing full and well that it was his fault you were injured like this, yet he decided to… _mock_ you for it! Thankfully, the group started to move elsewhere, growing tired of Impmon’s shenanigans already.

“Momentai, Girly Impmon. He’s not worth the trouble,” Terriermon mentioned as he hopped off the bench and landed on his stubby feet. Nodding, however still somewhat livid, you followed him alongside the rest of the group. Attempting to scrap with this Digimon would only lead to your wounds tearing open, and that was the last thing you needed at this moment. Behind you, Impmon shouted angrily due to none of you no longer paying attention to him.

“‘Ey, dun’ ignore me! I was jus’ lookin’ to mess around a bit, an’ whaddya do!? Go off an’ say I’m not worth it! Well lookie here, ya Digidopes; I’m gonna come up there an’...!”

You exhaled grumpily as Impmon continued his spiel. “Is…he _always_ like this?”

“Pretty much, yeah,” Takato responded blankly, however his expression hinted at frustration due to Impmon's appearance and shouting. By this point, it seemed nigh impossible to ignore the Digimon given how much he can stretch his voice. After a few minutes, though, your ears were thankfully able to take a break from the yelling, and the group settled elsewhere. Sighing and laying into the grass—now a crisp, radiant yellow-orange hue—you closed your eyes, relaxing somewhat.

Might as well try to enjoy the peace while it lasts.


	4. Care For Any Bread?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter made me feel really hungry. I'm gonna eat some food now.
> 
> Anyway, this is really just a friendship fluff chapter where the reader spends a bit of time with her Digimon friends. C> Enjoy~
> 
> Note: The reader's schedule is based off of my own schedule from school. Dunno about other schools, but yes, mine offers programming. 8'D Just wanted to clear that up if it sounded weird to anyone. Also, screw English. ;A;
> 
> Digimon (c) Bandai Namco
> 
> You (c) Impmon/Beelzemon

You never thought you would admit it, but being a Digimon is actually fairly enjoyable—when it comes to not having to attend school, anyway, such as on this Monday today.

No having to get up early at ungodly hours, no tests to take, no homework, no awful school food…It was as if a paradise finally settled into your life. Granted, with everything good that happens, there is always something with a downside.

One of those downsides? You had absolutely nothing to do.

At the very least, school kept you busy with _something_ , be it classwork, a project, or even sleeping in class, but it was at least something to occupy yourself with. Here? You were stuck with a giant, yellow biped fox who barely said a word, which left the house almost dead silent most of the time. So, you just spent your time in Rika’s room, however her room was almost completely bare with not an object of interest to be seen. Not to mention, Rika wasn’t much of a gamer, so had no systems for you to play to pass the time. You also tried watching TV, however the only things on included kid's shows, the news, and the occasional telenovela.

…Admittedly, you loved to watch kid’s shows; something just stood out about them to you, but you couldn’t place your finger on what. Or, perhaps there was no reason, and instead it was merely a guilty pleasure.

A sudden tapping sound on the window caught your attention, and you—previously laying on Rika’s bed—sat up glanced at the small glass pane. Terriermon waved to you, and you hopped onto Rika’s desk, standing on your toes as you stretched as far as you could. Thankfully, you managed to reach the window and push it open, but only barely. Terriermon slid his ears under and with a small “oomph”, pushed the rest of bar upwards, raising the window enough so that he could slip underneath it. Giving off another one of his goofy smiles, the puny Digimon hopped down to the desk.

“Guilmon wants ta know if you and Renamon can come eat lunch with us; we’re having a bread bonanza since Takato brought so much of it before we went to school!”

“Doesn’t that seem kinda…unhealthy to eat that much bread?”

“Maybe ta humans, but Digimon’ll be just fine. And you’re a Digimon now, Girly Impmon, so you should be fine, too!”

Mulling it over for about two seconds (you _clearly_ put thought into this decision), you smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I’ll come; dunno about Renamon, though.”

“Of course I’ll be there,” answered a cold voice, which you immediately recognized as Renamon as she stepped into the room. “After all, I’m following my Tamer’s orders.”

“ _…Excuse me?_ ” you asked, the zeal in your attitude immediately dying as soon as you heard her remark.

“Rika strictly instructed me to remain by your side to ensure you don’t get yourself into trouble.”

“Aw,” you began to tease, said ecstasy beginning to return with your next comment. “Looks like the cold-hearted Rika does care about somebody~”

“Don’t push your luck. Now, let us depart, shall we?”

You and Terriermon nodded in unison. “Same place as usual: Guilmon’s old hideout!” he informed as he used your head as a boost to get himself up onto the windowsill. Growling slightly, you protested as his nubby toes stepped about the top of your head, and occasionally almost slipped into your eyes, causing you to flinch.

“Ow—hey, you could’ve just _asked_ _!_ ”

“Momentai, Girly Impmon~” he giggled, finally climbing out of the window. Without a sound, Renamon climbed onto the desk and gently lifted you upwards, and you followed Terriermon out. Once you were sitting on the roof with Terriermon, Renamon pulled herself out of the space, being careful as to not accidentally close the window, else you and she would have to await Rika’s return in order to gain access to the house again.

That wouldn’t be for another few hours.

“So, how long’re we gonna be there?” you questioned politely.

“As long as we want, Girly Impmon,” Terriermon began, stretching his floppy, gargantuan ears. “Just as long as we’re back home before our Tamers get home from school.” He and Renamon then took a few steps backward before running and leaping off the roof of the building, and quickly arriving onto an adjacent roof. Gulping, and looking down, your eyes widened slightly as you felt yourself begin to slip off the roof due to you beginning to panic; this only served to increase your fear of falling even more.

“Whaddya waitin’ for, Girly Impmon? C’mon!”

“I…I can’t jump _that_ far, Terriermon!” you panicked, holding onto the roof of the house for dear life.

Renamon let out a small chuckle, facing your direction. “You underestimate the abilities of a Digimon. Now… _jump_.”

“Yeah, momentai~!”

Hesitating for a moment, you eventually squeezed your eyes shut and launched yourself into the air, immediately expecting your body to collide with the ground. For a few moments…that didn’t happen. In fact, you felt _nothing_ beneath your body.

…Wait, are you still in the air?

Upon opening your eyes, you noticed you had jumped around eight feet in the air. Laughing from the feeling of being able to jump so freely, you took in how amazing the experience was…

…that is, until you had to land.

Not-so-gracefully hitting the roof face-first, you groaned in pain, rubbing your pained cheeks once you recovered from the fall.

“Good landing for your first try. Your technique coulda been better though, so, six outta ten,” Terriermon remarked, before helping you up.

"Thanks…” you muttered sarcastically, wanting to slap the rabbit across the head. After you were ready to get going again, you and the other two Digimon bounded from rooftop to rooftop. You were still somewhat clumsy with your landings, however after a few minutes of repeating the motion, you managed to get the hang of leaping and bounding over the rooftops. This was _much_ faster than walking; it’s no wonder Terriermon and Renamon preferred to travel this way!

Ten minutes passed before your trio landed in front of the forest, traveling to the spot you all went to yesterday. Clearly, nothing changed physically with the environment, however the central atmosphere felt entirely different with the other humans not being around. It…seemed as if you belonged with Guilmon, Renamon, and Terriermon, given your Digimon exterior.

“Hi, Renamon, Terriermon, Girly Impmon~!” Guilmon greeted, waving adorably as usual. Next to him were two baskets filled with all kinds of bread, causing you to salivate at the amount of food. The sweet smell omitting from the bread filled the air, so that was a bonus to your senses.

“Aw, man, never thought I’d say this about bread of all foods, but…all of this looks _amazing_!”

“You can tell me to thank Takatomon when he gets home, if you’d like,” the crimson dinosaur replied, digging through his stockpile of bread. He offered you a piece of a jelly-filled roll, golden eyes focusing on you. Taking it with a smile, you nodded to him.

“Yeah...tell Takato I said thanks. And, well, thank you for giving me this, uh…wait, what is it?”

Guilmon’s tail wagged adorably, handing Renamon and Terriermon other forms of bread as well. “It’s a jelly-filled roll, Girly Impmon~ Try it; it’s really good!”

Terriermon interjected with another loud giggle. “You think _every_ bread is really good, Guilmon~”

Looking back to your roll, you took a small bite out of it. It had a crunchy exterior, however that was balanced with the soft, warm, and thick jelly that resided inside. The jelly’s flavor was grape, which also happened to be your favorite kind.

“Mmm…so good~!” you declared with ecstasy, eating another mouthful and getting jelly and crumbs stuck to your muzzle. Normally, you weren’t a messy eater, however you didn’t necessarily care given how  _delectable_  the taste was. Upon finishing the roll, you licked the last few remnants of crumbs and jelly from your face, going through the first bread basket to find another morsel of food that interested you.

Let’s see…lemon bread, glazed bread and donuts, a few pre-seasoned bagels, black bread, sourdough bread, biscuits, and more. So many choices! Looking for professional help, you glanced up towards Guilmon, speaking.

“Say, Guilmon, whaddya suggest--mmph!!”

Out of the blue, Terriermon covered your mouth with one of his ears, then pointed with the second. From afar, you could see Guilmon and Renamon moved themselves away from the group, sitting together on a park bench. Next to them was the second bread basket, leaving you and Terriermon alone with the current one. He smiled not goofily, but genuinely as he uncovered your mouth.

“Guilmon’s had a crush on Renamon for a while now, you know,” he explained, reaching for a glazed donut. You did the same, biting into the donut in your hands. You continued to stare at the fox and saurian Digimon before turning back to Terriermon. “Do you…think she returns his feelings?”  
  
“Probably, seeing as she wouldn’t be with him if she didn’t like him.”

You sat on the ground, your face beaming with glee upon knowing the two of them were getting along quite nicely. “Speaking of romance…when you were human, didja have a relationship with anyone at all?”

You flinched somewhat, taken aback by his statement. After an instance of hesitation, you sighed, blushing softly in embarrassment. “No, I…didn’t,” you admitted.

“But don’t most girls your age get into one by this point?”

“I’m not ‘most girls’, Terriermon.”

“Isn’t _that_ the truth?” he laughed, finishing off his donut. “But why weren't ya in one?”

“Well…I wanted to focus on school more than anything.”

“…Don’tcha hate school, though?”

“School _work_ , Terriermon. I love school outside of that,” you elaborated, smiling softly and munching a bit more on your donut. “My favorite classes were art, Spanish, and programming. Least favorite, on the other hand, was _definitely_ English.”

“Ohhh, Spanish, huh? Can ya speak some to me?”

“Hm…Hola, ¿cómo estás?”

“That’s basic, Girly Impmon. Everyone knows what that means!”

“Estoy comiendo almuerzo con mis amigos. There, is that better?”

“Uh…yeah, sure~!”

The two of you laughed and continued your chatter, enjoying the rest of the bread meal. Once it was time to part ways, you and Renamon exchanged goodbyes with Guilmon and Terriermon and headed off to Rika’s home. On the way, you could have sworn you saw Renamon grinning somewhat, however you passed the idea off, knowing it was best to not press her about it. Sighing happily, you continued to walk with her in silence, feeling a gentle breeze brush past your fur.

Today fared incredibly well, you liked to think, so as a result, you were greatly looking forward to the rest of the days that would come with your Digimon form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Estoy comiendo almuerzo con mis amigos". (I'm eating lunch with my friends)
> 
> I can never remember if it's "el almuerzo" or just "almuerzo" when you're talking about this kind of thing. Though, I guess I could've also said, "comiendo pan (bread)" for an easier time, but. ouo


	5. The Autumn Leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't care if you prefer "Autumn" or "Fall". >8U I use them interchangeably, so deal with it. I also realize that they don't use dollars in Japan, but guess what? Deal with it. >8C I'm too lazy to hafta keep converting currency over and over; if you wanna know how much yen it is? YOU do it. C8
> 
> ...Wow, I got horribly snappy right there. ;A;
> 
> Anyway, just some readerXImpmon fluff here, each of them finally having someone to talk to. C> Enjoy.
> 
> Digimon (c) Bandai Namco
> 
> You (c) Impmon/Beelzemon

It was now early October, and you replaced your usual red neckerchief with a long, flowing and bright red scarf. Having gotten used to your form over the past two months, you felt more comfortable doing, well… _anything_ by this point. As a result, Rika no longer required Renamon to follow your every move.

And you preferred it that way.

Today, you were on your way to the “Usual Place” (as you and Terriermon dubbed it) to draw a landscape of the forests during Fall—the fiery trees. On your side, you clutched a shoulder bag that contained a sketchbook, a few number-2 pencils, and a pack of 72 colored pencils. Initially, you were surprised that Rika decided to buy you these materials given how expensive they were—especially the colored pencils, seeing as those _alone_ were over fifteen dollars. She mentioned she was doing it so you could keep yourself occupied and hopefully stay out of trouble, however you could tell she was somewhat joyful that she bought a gift for a friend. However, whether her joy rested with you for receiving a long-awaited gift or within herself for managing to please you is unknown. But hey, you wanted some alone time, and this was your chance.

Clearing your mind, you arrived in the small clearing that you and the other Digimon often met up in. It was quiet—especially around this time, so you’ve heard—and humans barely passed through here, so you were free to roam as you pleased. Smiling softly to yourself, you placed your bag down next to where you sat and took out your materials.

“Why, f’it ain’t the lil’ Digibabe~!”

You scowled, gritting your teeth. Of course, it was too good to be true. The _one_ time you finally have the opportunity to be on your lonesome, this little nuisance decides to show up. “ _What_ ,” you answered, leering at him through the corner of your eye.

“‘Ey, ‘ey, I’m not gonna hurt ya! Jus’…wanna see how yer doin’, y’know? Ain’t seen ya in a few months.”

Sighing, you cleared a spot for him on the bench, and he promptly sat in the location your bag was previously. After a few minutes of hearing nothing but the scratching of your pencil against the sketch paper, he glanced over at what you were doing.

“So, uh…” he started, feeling somewhat awkward due to the previous silence between the two of you. “Whatcha doin’?”

“Drawing,” you replied curtly.

“Drawin’ what?”

“The trees.”

“Why not draw somethin’ _interestin’?_ Like me.”

“Because I don’t want to.”

Everything went silent after your reply. Thankful for the fact he was now quiet, you continued to create a rough sketch of the trees, then filled in minor details before adding base colors. About ten minutes in of you adding the first layer of color, you felt something brush against your tail. Pausing, you tilted your head slightly to view Impmon’s tail softly caressing your own, almost looking to…subtly intertwine with it. His voice interrupted your thoughts.

“Why’d ya stop?”

Having no clever excuse, you blurted the first thing that came to mind: “I thought I saw…a squirrel. Turns out it was, well, nothing.”

Impmon appeared unconvinced, however replied: “Whatevuh ya say, Digibabe. Whatevuh ya say.” Whew…while you knew he wasn’t  _completely_ won over, you were thankful he didn’t question you further. You did, though, notice his tail ceased the caressing.

So…was he doing that on purpose?

Pushing the thought to the back on your mind, you resumed your activity. Another five minutes passed before he hopped off the bench and spoke again.

“I’m bored. Call me when ya wanna do somethin’ fun.”

…Interesting claim, seeing as he spent nearly the past twenty minutes observing your artwork. However…you didn’t want to see him go.

“W-Wait!” you stammered. The male Digimon turned his head to you, a bored expression clear on his face. Or, for all you knew, he could have been faking it.

In truth, you were beginning to enjoy his company, seeing as you had someone to talk to. Not wanting to give this information away, however, you immediately covered for yourself.

“If my stuff is so ' _uninteresting'_ …” you smirked. “Then _you_ pose for me instead of the trees, like how you said earlier.”

His emerald eyes widened, taken aback. “Th-That was a _joke_! I was jus’ _kiddin’_ , Digibabe!”

“Too late. Now pose for me.”

With a defeated sigh, Impmon approached the bench, sitting on it. He then laid down lazily, making you believe this would be an easy sketch. However…he decided to create one of the most attractive expressions you’ve ever seen. Your white cheeks suddenly became heated, turning a deep rosy color.

This bastard knew fully well what he was doing to you, and decided to use that to his advantage.

“Whatza mattuh, Digibabe? Did I…strike somethin’ in ya~?” he taunted, suddenly taking on a seductive tone. Becoming further flustered than you already were, you immediately looked down at your sketchbook, drawing a rough sketch of his position on top of the bench. You were somewhat afraid to look up, knowing his sexy stare would be awaiting you.

…”Sexy”? Did you really just think Impmon was… _”sexy”?_

Swallowing a lump forming in your throat, you shakily glanced back up at him, staring for no more than a few moments before roughly drawing the outlines of his body.

Oh boy…you’ll have a fun time once you have to draw the details of his face.

Many minutes pass, before you finally had but a single obstacle to overcome: his expression. Glancing up again briefly, then back down for drawing, you repeated this process to avoid staring at him for too long.

Look up, sketch. Look up, sketch. Look up, sketch.

Finally, you were at the point where you finished his smirk, then placed your pencil down and took his look in once more. God, you couldn’t get enough of that face, and it showed, considering you were smiling like an idiot with a blush across your cheeks. Able to sit up, Impmon stretched somewhat and his eyes were placed on you, granted, without the seductive expression this time.

“So, uh…howzit look, Digibabe?”

By this point, you could care less about the nickname he gave you. Complying with his request, you turned the sketchbook around and displayed the drawing towards him. “Holy--!” he exclaimed in reaction. “This…This is real accurate! Accurate like a photo, Digibabe!” Normally, you would want him to be quiet, however now? You _wanted_ him to praise you for your work, to appreciate what you drew.

It felt…satisfying, to say the least.

“I’m just _that_ good,” you say with a chuckle. “If you want, you can even…keep it.” The both of you paused, staring at one another. Feeling embarrassed, you hugged the sketchbook to your chest, sighing softly as you flushed again.

“Sorry…”

“…Sorry fo’ what? Sure, I’ll take it!”

Your smile returned and your eyes brightened after hearing what he told you, before gently tearing out the sketchbook page out and handing it to him. “Though, if I may ask, what was up with the pause?” Impmon glanced to your drawing of him, studying its details.

“T’be honest…this is the first time someone’s evuh given me somethin’ as a gift.”

“You’re…being serious right now?”

“Mhm.”

Another awkward silence.

“…So, uh, whatzit dat humans say? They’d ‘hang it on their fridge’?”

“Yeah,” you replied.

“Well, f’I had one, I’d hang this up fo’ sure!” he laughed, finally looking up from the drawing and at you. “Also, f’ya dun’ mind…wanna visit me sometime? It’s nice tuh have someone tuh talk to, y’know?”

“Depends. Where do you live?”

“The lil’ alleyway in the abandoned part o' town near here; the one everyone always sees but never bothers tuh fix up. ’Sides, you could draw me s’more too!”

You chuckled at his enthusiasm. Hell, he could have been faking _that_ too, but you cared little about that by this point.

“I’ll stop by sometime for a nice chat. ‘Til then, uh…see you later, I suppose.”

“Yeah…see ya.”

Impmon turned, heading in the opposite direction of the bench and began to travel back to his home. After turning back to the page that held your artwork of the trees, you glanced briefly at him as he walked, an even wider smile stretching across your muzzle as you watched him take another look at his portrait. Admittedly, you were glad he popped up earlier to see what you were doing, as this morning had been fairly uneventful. To be honest…he wasn’t so bad after all.

Lifting your bag next to you as you plopped onto the bench once again, you took out your warm-colored pencils, resuming applying color and shading to your fiery trees.

Alongside your brightened attitude…they too seemed to be blazing more furiously than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, no, the reader isn't falling in love with Impmon. I can't stand that "love at first sight" bullcrap. ;u; Here, it's mere infatuation solely because, well, people tend to smile or blush/flush or play hard-to-get (never seen someone actually do that, but) or whatnot when they find something attractive or are being flirted with or something. So again, it's a two-second lust factor here.


	6. A New Partnership

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt kinda..."eh" about this chapter. But, I did want to write a small side story that strayed away from the main plot a bit, so you all get to read this little mess. 8'U Enjoy, I hope.
> 
> Digimon (c) Bandai Namco
> 
> You (c) Impmon/Beelzemon

It’s been about two days, and as promised, you were paying Impmon a visit. As you headed towards the alleyway near the Usual Place, you pondered the current situation. It was strange how you felt the desire to visit the imbecile that led to you having glass shards lodged in your body (although now, your wounds healed entirely, however the gashes formed permanent scars that were clearly visible, while the smaller cuts could only be seen if someone looked closely enough) however, after offering your decision some thought, you concluded that Impmon wasn’t really all that bad or annoying.

Well, when he wasn’t busy causing misery for his own entertainment, anyway.

Nearly there, you absorbed the scenery of the forest, then immediately noticed how much it contrasted with that of the environment before you. Behind you was a blazing, beautiful landscape, yet in front of you lay a dilapidated, abandoned section of town—not a single soul to be seen from nor heard. After a slight period of looking around the area destitute of life, you headed to the designated area where you and Impmon agreed to meet: a shallow, darkened alleyway. The eerie silence and dimly-lit area would be unsettling to many, however you felt somewhat comforted since you knew who lived here. Taking a breath, you stepped in the small alleyway, heart racing excitedly and a small smile on your face as you prepared to face Impmon.

What the—he’s not even here!

Your ecstasy fading, with a grunt, you swung the strap of your shoulder bag around so that the bag itself was positioned just above your rear end, giving you the freedom to utilize both hands as you searched for Impmon. You checked behind a trash can, then after that, looked inside a few cardboard and plastic boxes. Nothing…

As you double-checked the area and searched a box near a large dumpster (which you also noticed had your drawing taped to it), you heard soft snoring and stopped your search. Noticing a conveniently-placed stack of boxes, you climbed up the small pile and lifted the dumpster covering, before your nose was met with a rancid scent. After turning your head and starting to gag and hack, you tightly pinched your nose with your free hand and looked down in disgust as you saw Impmon lying on a bed of white trash bags.

He sleeps in a dumpster. You repeated this thought in your mind, carefully and slowly reiterating it: he—sleeps—in—a— _dumpster_.

“Impmon, I’m here!” you shouted, your voice high-pitched and nasally. You sounded stupid, but it was _far_ better than getting even the slightest whiff of this atrocious garbage. He merely rolled over, grumbling, before you screamed at the top of your lungs.

“ ** _IMPMON!_** ”

Jolting awake, the male Digimon flailed about, eyes widened due to being woken up so loudly. His panicked gaze snapped towards you, before he gritted his teeth, standing up.

“Agh…god _damn_ , Digibabe! Ya nearly gave me a heart attack!”

Running out of breath, you tried to hurry up the conversation. _One_ time inhaling this stench was enough; you couldn’t imagine having to breathe in _another_.

“Hurry up and get out. Your garbage smells like absolute crap.”

Complaining under his breath, Impmon used another stack of cardboard boxes on the inside of the dumpster as leverage, climbing out and meeting you outside. Once the dumpster door could finally be closed, you immediately moved as far away from it as possible, taking a few needed gulps of air. Impmon blinked, staring at you in confusion.

“Why’re ya hackin’ like dat? Ya sound like yer havin’ an asthma attack.”

Having been too focused on the awful smell of the dumpster, you weren’t able to take in how amazing his morning voice sounded: deeper, and slightly more gruff to appeal to you even further. Why couldn’t his voice be like this all the time? Inhaling a few final breaths, you looked up at him.

“Like I said: your dumpster reeks. How can you _stand_ that smell!?”

“Well, aftuh bein’ here for a few months, ya kinda get used to it.”

“…You mean to tell me you slept in decomposing, rotten trash…for _months_?”

“Uh-huh. People find it repulsive, so stay away from it, which works fo’ me. Kinda kills yer sense o’ smell, though.”

“Clearly,” you stated, glaring in an unamused manner. While he couldn’t smell himself very well, you _certainly_ were able to, especially due to your heightened olfactory sense from becoming a Digimon. He smelled just as bad as—if not somehow _worse_ than—the dumpster he slept in. With both of them stinking up the place, however, it was a bit difficult for you to tell. “Is there an outdoor shower or anything here?” you asked, beginning to become sick of the smell.

“No, but there’s a foot-washin’ station.”

“ _Why?_ There isn’t even a beach here!”

He shrugged, as if not even bothering to question the matter. “Ya wanted a shower? Closest thing ya got. Besides…dun’ see why ya’d need a shower. Ya look pretty clean an’ prob’ly smell nice, too.”

“Ohoho, no. This shower will be for _you_.”

He became quiet for a moment.

“…S-’Scuse me?”

“You smell like crap, your ‘bed’ you sleep in smells like crap, and if I’m gonna be coming over here to visit, I’m gonna need everything to smell less like crap.”

“I just bathed _yesterday!_ ”

“Don’t care. Now, either you wash yourself, or the deal is off.”

Impmon grumbled again, indicating he knew he was defeated. “Fine…I’ll go shower.” Crossing your arms, you raised a brow. “Let me watch.”

His ears perked up somewhat, and he smirked at you. “Why~?”

“To ensure you actually wash up. Don’t make this awkward, you ass.”

Releasing a few laughs, Impmon led you towards the area of the foot-washing station, just a few minutes away from that dump he calls “home”. After removing his gloves and turning the knob to release the water, Impmon purred softly as he lowered his body underneath the pouring stream, clearly enjoying the water splashing off his back.

“Ya know,” he began, raising his voice somewhat to make himself heard over the rushing water. “It actually feels kinda nice no matter what the weather’s like, since the water’s always lukewarm. Not too hot, an’ not too cold.” As he spoke, his face appeared much more relaxed, and oddly adorable. You sat down, taking out your sketchbook.This would be a fun thing to draw as you waited for him to finish, especially seeing as one of the textures you had the most trouble drawing was indeed water…or, really, just liquids in general.

“You drawin’ me again, Digibabe?”

“I have a name, you know.”

“Oh, I know; overheard it a few months ago when ya were with yer pals. I’m jus’ callin’ you this ‘cause it’s cuter than yer actual name.”  
  
“‘Cuter’, huh?”

“Yup~”

With a grunt, you went back to your sketchpad, attempting to recreate the water that fell onto Impmon’s back. After many failed attempts of drawing “water”—which kept turning out as goo-like—you placed the pad down, grumping somewhat, and growing frustrated with your lack of ability to accurately create water.

Why are liquids so effing difficult to draw?

“Given up already, Digibabe?” Impmon teased and turned off the faucet. Then getting on all fours, he violently shook the water from his fur, spraying it everywhere around him.

“A little, but—hey, stop! You’re getting water everywhere!” you protested, holding your bag in front of you to shield your face. A few moments after Impmon stopped shaking his fur, you lowered the bag and were met with an amazing sight: the Digimon you were currently with had transformed himself into a large, purple puffball.

This was the most adorable thing you’ve ever laid eyes upon.

Smirking and heading up to him, you cooed to him teasingly. “Aw, look at you; such a cutie you are~” Laughing, you placed your hands on the sides of his cheeks and began to squish them over and over. “Who’s a good little Impmon, who’s a good little Impmon~?”

“If ya dun’ quit that right now, I’ll Badaboom the crap outta ya.”

“I’d like to see you try,” you challenged, beginning to help Impmon smooth his fur back down. You wished you could do this forever—the fluffy, downy texture of his fur was absolutely sublime!

"...Well, first time I saw ya, I did."

"Oh, shut up."

“Ai'ght den. So, what’s the deal t’day, Digibabe?” he inquired once his fur had been completely straightened out and flattened.

“More pose work, of course. I can take you out for a treat later on, if you want.”

“Deal,” he smirked, then proceeded to allow you to position his body in any way, shape, and form you desired. After a few hours of posing and drawing Impmon’s statures, you both called for taking a break and strolled around the abandoned complex, letting Impmon show you around the place.

You felt that with more visits like this, the relationship between you and Impmon would eventually form a beautiful friendship.


	7. Happy Friends Go Trick-or-Treating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good God, this chapter was so long (and honestly, the title only applies to the first half of it). 8'D I also apologize for my absence and hope that everyone enjoys the chapter. ;U; ...Oh yeah, we also meet Ai and Mako for a bit~
> 
> Note: If you can name all the original candies these parody candies I made were based off of (because copyright issues ;u;), I will love you forever.
> 
> Note 2: By the way, I'm back in school now, so I haven't been able to write as much content as I did when I was on break. So...be patient with me, please. I'll try to update at least once a month. C>
> 
> Digimon (c) Bandai Namco
> 
> You (c) Impmon/Beelzemon

The first thing you loved about Fall was the blazing, sun-like appearance of the trees. The second thing you loved about Fall? Halloween.

Or at least, you loved the candy aspect of it. Not so much the creepy movies, decorations, haunted houses, and whatnot. Not to mention, the candy was free; what wasn’t there to love about that? You and the other Digimon were gathered at the Usual Place, conversing with one another and making bets on who would end up receiving the most candy.

“While I don’t think Guilmon’ll get the most candy…I know he’ll certainly _eat_ the most!” Terriermon chimed, adding a small laugh once he finished his statement.

“I bet you’ll get the most, Terriermon," you spoke. "After all, you’re fairly adorable, so people might sneak you some extra candy.”

“I know I am, thanks~!”

The only one who refused to add to the conversation was, as per usual, Renamon, who continuously pressed the idea that she stayed with the group only to ensure none of you did anything nonsensical.

Despite her constant claiming of this fact whenever she was accused of a different intent, you still held firmly to the belief that she too enjoyed the annual candy-gathering tradition of Halloween.

Finally ready, you and the others departed for the main area of town, no longer being forced to skulk in shadows, bushes, or behind a building whenever an unsuspecting human passed by. To everyone else, your small quartet appeared as no more than a simple band of children (save for Renamon, whose height resembled that of a teenager’s) looking to receive candy. You were camouflaged perfectly, essentially.

The town bustled with toddlers and older children dressed as the cliché, standard ghouls, goblins, zombies, witches, and all the rest. Granted, you felt warm on the inside, having the chance to see the children in all their ecstasy, innocence, and naïvety to the outside world around them. Unfortunately, however, childhood ignorance (which leads to childhood bliss) never lasts eternally.

Glancing around, you grimaced as the group passed by a woman—looking to be around a few years older than yourself—who donned a flirty, lewd “female cop” costume. Her hair was kept in a low bun, with the top of her head being unseen due to the ebony police hat lingering above it. Her cleavage was exposed in a v-neck formation, leaving room to also view the black bra that contained her breasts. The dress she wore hugged her curves tightly and cascaded into a mini-skirt of a sort, and following to her legs were a pair of high-heeled boots.

The entirety of the time she strutted towards a large home booming with music—which you could only assume was an unruly, riotous party—you glowered in her direction. With the tension, the nippy air suddenly felt like a blizzard, casting icicles into your nostrils with each angry breath you took.

Why, for the love of God, were the most popular Halloween costumes for women the most revealing ones?

“Is something wrong, Girly Impmon?” Guilmon interjected as he glanced towards you. “You looked really angry when you looked over at the cop lady.”

“I’ll…get over it. It’s a human thing, I suppose,” you explained, not wishing to elaborate on the fashion that is adult Halloween costumes to such an innocent, childlike creature.

“OK, then. If you’re sure~” he said back optimistically, before turning back to the road that laid ahead of the group.

A few minutes passed and the four of you stopped by a home that belonged to a wrinkled, aged woman. Once she opened the door, she grinned toothily as she glanced at you, Terriermon, and Guilmon, while Renamon leaned against the adjacent wall, waiting for the visit to finish.

“Trick-or-Treat!” the three of you yelled in unison. The elderly woman lifted a bony, gnarled yet soft hand, patting each of your heads. Afterwards, she held up a large plastic bag of candy, dumping a few pieces in your respective bags.

“Thank you, lady!” Guilmon stated as he looked into the bag to see what candy was offered, his expression appearing as if he struck gold after a lifetime of searching in the mines.

The ancient woman nodded, holding a respectful hand up as she grinned further. Her door creaking and groaning softly as she pushed it forward to close, you lingered for a few moments as the warm light and essence of her home was quickly swallowed by the contrasting darkness of the world outdoors.

Was the woman…mute?

Staring for another few moments, you turned and walked with the rest of the group. You chewed on your lip in thought, tuning out the children’s laughter that consumed the air as well as the rush of the candy as it was poured into their bags and pouches.

You needed to get out more, to get to know those around your neighborhood. Granted, you grew up relaxed and idle, rarely leaving indoors unless you deemed something as having interest or value. As a result, you barely knew any of your neighbors nor the community, which…most likely left behind many opportunities you may have received.

A sudden clink was heard colliding with the ground, then immediately, you choked on air as a pair of arms tightly wrapped themselves around you, gripping your stomach in a fierce lock and lifting you off the ground. Your vision matched that of a rider’s on a berserk merry-go-round as you were spun continuously in a circle, hearing more juvenile laughter underneath you.

“Impmon, Impmon, we finally found you~!”

Your eyesight wobbly and distorted, you were set back down on the inky black concrete, holding your head as you groaned and attempted to recover. Now above you, the child smiled apologetically, leaning down to pick up a largely-filled bag of candy in one hand, and a flayed, ancient-looking broomstick in the other. Moving the wooden accessory underneath her arm, she offered a tiny hand in your direction.

“Sorry about that, Impmon…We were just so excited to see you again!”

Grabbing the darkened sanguine glove that rested on her hand, she hoisted you up onto your feet, nearly tripping you up due to her near-bodybuilder strength...Or maybe your much lighter weight provided a sound opportunity for others to be able to lift you with ease.

“I’m…not the one you’re looking for, sorry,” you reply, glancing up at the girl. A large-brimmed black hat—crooked-tipped near the top end—dominated her head, slightly shadowing her facial features. She also had a skirt and cape to match, the latter flowing down to about her thighs before meeting with a pair of red and white stockings that drew outward from petite dress shoes. Her skin was painted a luminous green, almost making her look ill if she wasn’t busy trick-or-treating. Her lips were heavily stained with the sticky, colorful residue of candy, and even as she wet her lips with her tongue as her brows furrowed, the remains continued to rebel and stayed on her mouth. Tilting her large hat backwards, fully revealing her face, she spoke to you.

“Well, um…sorry. But if you _do_ see him, can you tell him that ‘Ai’ and ‘Mako’ said hi? And that…we really miss him.”

A boy followed next to her, wearing similar garments. A few key differences, however, were that instead of a small skirt complete with stockings, he wore a draping robe that began to separate in the middle. A set of baggy pants also set him apart from the girl—judging by their resemblance, you could only assume they were siblings. Renamon stepped forward, eyeing the pair with a cold, sapphire gaze.

“How do you two know about Impmon? Or…Digimon in general, it seems?”

“He was our partner,” the boy—Mako, if you recalled correctly—began. “So, we can kinda spot a Digimon from a mile away since we were around him so much.” His brows then furrowed nearly identically to those of his sister’s. “But he…left because we kept fighting over him.”

Staring at the two children, you felt your ears droop somewhat purely out of instinct as you took in the new information. Your heart feeling heavy, your shoulders slumped and you exhaled softly, staring at the ground silently.

Despite his mean-spirited attitude much of the time, these kids seemed to adore the small Digimon. Did…he also miss them as much as they yearned for his return?

“I see…” the fox Digimon muttered, crossing her arms. She added no more to the conversation afterwards, maintaining her stance.

Your lips and throat were dry, however you began to speak anyway, mustering all you had to ensure your voice didn't crack. “We’re…sorry for your loss. We, um…hope you find him sooner or later.”

A small smiled beamed across Ai’s face, nodding to you.

“Thank you. We’ll try our best. Oh, and, um…Happy Halloween!”

“Happy…Halloween,” you croaked half-heartedly, greatly contrasting with Guilmon’s and Terriermon’s much more optimistic tones. After exchanging farewells, the group turned in the opposite direction of the child duo and headed off once more to venture to other houses.

Along the way, you chewed your lip again (by this point, now tasting the iron tang of blood) as your mind nagged at the thought of Ai and Mako being Impmon’s Tamers. Noting your expression, Renamon bent down and softly spoke in your ear.

“Try to enjoy the night, will you? We can wonder about those kids later.”

You nodded, forcing a smile in her direction. “I…will, Renamon.”

She nodded, standing erect once more and continued walking with the three of you. Attempting to relax yourself, you ceased chewing on your lip and instead focused on the candy that awaited you all.

She was right: this was a once-a-year thing. Might as well enjoy it.

~~§~~

Fifteen minutes passed, and your bag, despite only being two-thirds of the way full, appeared as if it would pop and erupt into a shower of candy any second. You stared at a maroon package of candy, on the cover dotted with a series of red, blue, green, yellow, and brown spheres, apparently containing chocolate within them.

“Emi…En…Eni-mens?” you stammered over the brand name of the candy, glancing over at Terriermon to see if you pronounced it correctly.

“‘Eminems’. They’re a new chocolate candy; just imagine the Taste-The-Rainbows, but filled with cocoa sweetness instead!”

“Emimens.”

“Eminems.”

“…Em—in—ems,” you pronounced slowly, wanting to get each syllable down.

“You got there eventually,” Terriermon playfully taunted, popping a few Eminems into his mouth.

Throughout your childhood—and still to this day—all too often would you fumble over words with odd spellings, misspell even the most simple of words, and misuse words that were completely unrelated. Books, essays, anything with writing were your mortal enemies, easily overbearing your mind like an overworked server at a restaurant as she struggles to maintain customers, desperately attempting to keep them happy and loved. Despite her efforts, she would receive backlash, which only served to fuel her frustration further.

Your difficulty with language is precisely why you turned to art; your release, your Valhalla, your…passion.

Visual art did not require words, sentence structure, grammar, figurative language, and the like. Instead, the key factors to art were a creative mind, inspiration, and letting your mind flow as you sketch, paint, sculpt, and more. You felt art allowed you to express yourself much more than writing ever could, so to speak.  
  
“Yeah, I uh…have a bit of trouble with words,” you stated flatly, tasting a blue-colored Eminem. The warmth of your tongue immediately began to dissolve the sleek outer coating of the small piece of candy, coating your tongue in a blue tint as it melted onto the surface of your taste buds. Not long after, the chocolate began to smooth out onto your tongue, intermixing with the blue hue and delivering a sweet, creamy sensation to your mouth as you tasted the candy.

“Mmm…” you moaned softly, pleased with the flavoring. Chocolate wasn’t necessarily your favorite sweet, however these tasted fine. Popping another into your mouth, you grinned as the taste sensation repeated itself all over again.

Another half hour or so passed before the streets began to become empty from the groups of children dispersing into their homes. Now at the Usual Place, you and the other Digimon compared bags and disputed over who had the most candy, however after a few minutes, Renamon insisted the three of you be quiet and allow the neighborhood to rest. After trading candy here and there, the group exchanged goodbyes before heading off to their Tamers’ respective homes.

However, instead of immediately heading to Rika’s home with Renamon, you decided to pay Impmon another visit.

~~§~~ 

 

 

A gloomy, eerie silence fell upon the abandoned part of town, the darkness of the night also shadowing the dingy environment of the section further. The houses seemed even more unkempt and ramshackled than usual—almost haunting—as they slumped over due to decay. A soft breeze sent a chill down your spine, and the wind groaned into your ear. Hugging your arms close to your chest, you ventured forward into the dead area, unfamiliar with the frightening nighttime setting.

For the first time, you were greatly hesitant to visit Impmon.

Swallowing a lump in your throat, you tiptoed nervously into the complex, surveying every angle around you to check for even the slightest of objects moving. Now outside the alleyway—a pitch-black darkness overtaking it—you weakly knocked on a trashcan, your breathing erratic and audible among the silence.

“I-Impmon? You here…?”

After not receiving a response, your heartbeat raced and your instincts screamed at you to break for it and get to safety. However, you were frozen in place as if someone glued your feet to the ground.

You turned your head, and in the distance, you made out a figure of some sort, however due to the lack of light in the area, you weren’t able to tell who it was. Without thinking, you immediately sprinted off, nothing but fear coursing through your mind. A voice, however, caused you to stop again.

“‘Ey, wait up!”

…Thank God, that was Impmon! Turning, you sighed in relief, tightly clutching the bag in your sweaty hands as your body—plastered in cold sweats—trembled greatly. Your heart stung somewhat from your sudden adrenaline rush, however it was a minor pain this time around.

Had it not been for your gloves, the straps of the bag would be fairly damp. Catching up to you, Impmon raised a brow.

“Why’d ya run? Couldn’tcha seen Ah was comin’?”

“Well…n-no,” you stammered, voice shaking due to the incident. “There’s little to no light around, so I can’t see well in the dark…Like most Digimon, really.”

“I gotta flashlight, ya know. By the trashcan in the front.”

“Given what I _just_ said, do you really think I could see that?”

“…Good point. Now c’mon.”

You followed his dark figure into the alleyway, now seeming much less threatening than before. He bent down and retrieved the flashlight near the entrance, flipping the switch and illuminating the area around you. Your nerves soothed now, you took a seat on the concrete next to him, setting the bag of candy between the two of you.

“This fo’ me?” he asked greedily.

“Not _all_ of it. But…you can still have some.”

Nodding, however not offering any gratitude, he immediately picked out numerous pieces of candy, wrenching off the wrappers and shoving them into his mouth, somehow managing to chew through it all. You, on the other hand, picked up a single Rolly Jancher, sucking on the small sweet as you rolled it across your tongue.

“Do you ever go out for Halloween?” you asked. Laughing, Impmon crunched on a Murphy’s Smooches bar, glancing smugly towards you.

“What, an’ be with humans? Yer crazy! …But, stealin’ from those dumb kids with candy’s pretty fun, so Ah sometimes do that.”

You narrowed your eyes, studying the Digimon. “‘Dumb kids’, huh? What do you have against humans?”

“Humans’re stupid an’ selfish. An’ a Digimon that’s with one ain’t got no self-respect, ya know what Ah mean?” he stated, reaching for a Dumb-Dumb sucker after tossing the half-eaten Murphy’s Smooches to the ground.

“Then…what does that make _you_? We met Ai and Mako today.”

He froze in place, eyes widening, and immediately losing his “tough guy” act. Hitching his breath, Impmon slowly turned towards you, shock ridden all over his face.

“Ai…and Mako…?”

“Ai and Mako.”

His expression suddenly twisted into a snarl, baring his teeth in your direction. Balling a fist, he slammed it into the ground, lashing at you verbally.

“Listen ‘ere, Ah dun’ wanna hear about them kids no more! Ah ain’t _got_ no Tamers, so you better stop sniffin’ yer damn nose in business that ain’t yours! Now scram, _get the hell outta ‘ere!_ ”

Horrified, your heart beat furiously as Impmon spat venomously at your person as you didn’t remove yourself from his sight, occasionally even insulting you in his harsh wake. Eyes widened, you were frozen as he continued to yell. Tears pricking at the corners of your eyes, and knowing you were defeated, you slowly stood, your posture slumped over and melancholy. No longer caring for the bag, you sauntered outside the alleyway, feet dragging pathetically across the ground. Not wanting him to see tears begin to fall down your cheeks, you refused to turn around.

The last thing you heard in the distance was a series of tearing, ripping, and shredding, your heart wrenching and you sobbing audibly now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...And we ended on a fairly pessimistic note. But hey, things will get better, I promise. ;U; My main justification for Impmon's attitude is, well, in the anime, when Renamon accused him of having Tamers, he immediately blew up on her and at one point even hit her. While the latter wasn't done to the reader, the former certainly was. I also really dislike fics where everything's peachy, so expect a bit more conflict between Impmon and the reader here and there. ouo


	8. Let's Get Down to Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...to defeat  
>  the Huns!  
> Did they send me daughters  
> when I asked  
> for so--oh, wrong media.
> 
> Um...huge time skip here. 8'U And we meet Yamaki, too. So, uh...enjoy, as usual. C'>
> 
> Digimon (c) Bandai Namco
> 
> You (c) Impmon/Beelzemon

The soft, petite snowflakes contrasted greatly with Rika’s dark-colored car as it was driven through the nighttime setting, disrupting the quiet, tranquil air with the humming of its engine and the crushing of piled snow beneath its tires. Sitting bored in the passenger seat and having gotten used to the noise, you stared in an empty fashion as the snowflakes were caught on the windows, before melting almost instantly and running down the car as water. Through her reflection in your window, you saw Rika glancing briefly at you, appearing nonchalant as usual, however her brows were furrowed somewhat.

“You’re still upset over him, aren’t you?” she stated, continuing to stare at you for another moment, before turning her head back towards the blackened road to watch for traffic signals or other cars. You grunted in response, not desiring to speak to her about the matter. The car fell into an awkward silence, so you reached for the knob to turn on the radio in an effort to offer noise within the quiet area. Rika stopped you, grabbing your tiny, gloved hand.

“He’s not worth it, you know. Get over him.”

You nodded curtly and half-heartedly, remaining silent as you pulled your hand away from hers and with a turn of the knob, the radio clicked on, greeting you with white noise no matter which station you turned it to.

Nothing was playing at the moment. Just what you needed.

You sighed, slumping backwards into the seat. The following minutes felt agonizingly lengthy, with only the rumbling continuing to serve as the ambience of the moment rather than any music from the radio. Eventually, the two of you approached a set of twin ebony skyscrapers, their upright and tall structuring comparable to that of a snobby nobleman with his nose upturned; both were unwilling to share their secrets with the common public.

A trio of security guards stood erect and focused as the car pulled up to the entrance. One of them walked up to the car, and Rika promptly rolled down the driver’s window, meeting the officer with her usual neutral expression. You glanced over as she reached into her pocket and, upon taking her hand back out, revealed a green identification card of some sort and displayed it to the officer. They nodded (you couldn’t fully tell the gender behind their helmet, not to mention the pitch-black darkness outside obscured key features and details of their body) and stepped into a booth of some sort, presumably containing a control panel for the building.

The clanging and roaring of a garage door was heard as you snapped your head forward, watching as the metal plating retreated to reveal an opening for Rika’s car. Able to go through, Rika gently pressed on the gas pedal and the car rolled through the entryway. Behind the two of you, the door closed down with ominous roars, and you increasingly felt trapped the closer it became to the ground. Once the thick bottom collided with the flooring, your throat tightened and chills ran down your spine, as you no longer desired to be here.

After parking the car and getting out alongside you, Rika locked the doors and shoved her balled fists into the deep pockets of her winter coat, which resembled the similar blue color that was normally on her shirts.

“Where…are we…?” you choked out, speaking for the first time ever since you and Rika initially departed.

“The Hypnos buildings. We’re here to visit someone.”

“And that someone would be?”

“Yamaki. Mitsuo Yamaki.”

“Got it…”

The two of you stood there for a few moments, with Rika bringing out her cell phone to occupy herself while you leaned against the cold metal wall near the entrance. Due to the heavy silence, you took it upon yourself to collect your thoughts.

What was Rika planning to do, bringing you to this “Yamaki”?

Would he know anything about your condition? If so, is there a way to fix it?

Why…couldn’t Impmon be here with you?

Your eyes snapped open, and your body froze for a moment, before you gritted your teeth and growled lowly, cringing at the lattermost thought. You loathed the idiot with a passion, yet his presence continuously lingered within the back of your mind, nagging you time and time again. You closed your eyes again, frowning and furrowing your brows. If you were given the option, you would go back in time and punch the son of a bitch in his smug fa—

“This is your friend you were on about, Miss Nonaka?”

You looked up as your internal anger was interrupted, while Rika nodded, her violet eyes tracking towards your figure. Apparently, you forgot to drop your bothered expression, as the two stared at you in unison.

“She appears to be irritated.”

“Nothing you need to worry about, Yamaki.”

“It’s nothing I would have cared for in the first place. Let’s go.”

With a heavy groan, you removed yourself from the wall and walked on with Rika and Yamaki. Being much shorter than the adult male and teen female, you had to tilt your head upwards quite a bit to get a good look at Yamaki. He wore a black suit with dark glasses to match, giving him a slight shroud of mystery as well a solemn, yet still threatening appearance. His jawline, while somewhat blocky, was more narrowed in the center, essentially looking like a trapezoid. On the top of his head rested short, tamed blonde hair that ended in sharp spikes (just _looking_ at the ends made you feel like you were about to be cut). Lastly, his outward impression was sealed with a slight scowl, making him appear even more threatening and offering the notion that he was not to be trifled with.

Judging by his appearance, as well as his _lovely_ comment about your welfare from earlier, you immediately theorized you would heavily dislike this man.

Way to make a first impression, Yamaki.

Looking down to you and meeting your gaze, the man began to speak.

“I have a few questions to ask you.”

Attempting to remain as calm as possible, you swallowed and took a small breath before speaking. “Fire away,” you say in response, your throat slightly parched, however not so much that it would go noticed by Yamaki…hopefully.

“To begin…do you remember how you ended up in your current form?”

“Not at all. I just…woke up like this.”

“Hm…what about utilizing any attacks?”

“That…would honestly be cool, but no I can’t do that, either. Though, I can jump a lot higher than I could as a human, if that counts as a power of some sort.”

He nodded, continuing his questionnaire.

“Have you ever tried to Digivolve?”

You opened your mouth to answer, however closed it and chewed on your bottom lip in thought. That, too, would be an amazing outcome, however…given that you were unable to dish out normal attacks, what would make you think you could Digivolve? Releasing your lip and sparing it from any cuts, you responded by shaking your head.

“I can’t do that either.”

The blonde man’s brows furrowed similarly to yours, letting out a small gruff. “Just as I predicted…” He looked towards Rika, now directing his words towards her instead.

“We’ll see what we can do, Miss Nonaka.”

~~§~~

_Fuck this._

You were on your back and trapped to a lab table, the surface a shining white and of hard metal, as the scientists that worked for Hypnos prepared their machines for examination. Beforehand, you were informed that detainment was necessary for the process, however you somewhat believed that the scientists simply wanted to have a bit of fun as those you see within cliché sci-fi films. The alien is trapped underneath a series of needles, saws, and God knows what else, while bound to a table in order to prevent escape. Only difference here was that you, as a Digimon, had no need to be sawed open or have liquids drawn from your body. With another sudden thought crossing your mind, you blinked.

Why do the scientists even have a table like this? From what you gathered, they specialized in Digimon research, however…

Oh God, what have they _done_ to other Digimon?

Your face sweating somewhat, you glanced down to your binds as the feeling of entrapment closed in on you further and further. A scientist walked over to the table, pushing up her glasses on her narrow nose as she stared down at you.

“I apologize for the wait. We’ll start shortly.”

Before she could turn away, you called out to her. “H-Hey!” you began. “Why am I stuck to this table?”

After a brief silence, the woman turned her back to you, shoving her hands in the pockets of her lengthy, white labcoat.

“We don’t know what kinds of things will happen to you.”

Your eyes widened and your breathing stopped, taking in what the woman told you. Would you end up having wounds you couldn’t recover from? Would you forget who you are?

Would you _perish_?

Whimpering audibly and your eyes filled with fear and desperation, you knew that you were powerless to alter your situation. An odd screen-looking contraption was moved over you, looming above your body ominously. Once it was activated, you at first heard a slight whirring noise as it kicked on, then it slowly became louder.

A beam pulsed onto you, and you heard yourself erupt into blood-curdling, feral shrieks as your essence was ripped from your entire being.


	9. Update

Basically, I'm rewriting the story. It's just so...cluttered to me, and a lot of things just aren't right with it. So, no worries, I'm not quitting on it. Just taking it from a different approach this time, so it'll--for one thing--be more canon to the actual storyline. Sorry to disappoint anyone, if I have.

I will, though, be leaving this one up as an example of...I dunno yet. 8'D What not to do when you're writing a reader insert? Oh well. But the new one will be under the title of "Re: The Transormation".


End file.
